In the case of data carrier cards of the said type, one or more chips are applied by bare-chip mounting to what are known as MID conductor tracks and are subsequently encapsulated in a plastic molding compound. Subsequently, the recess is closed by a cover, the cover covering at least the recess. In many cases, even the entire flat side of the data carrier card which contains the recess is covered. The term “MID” stands for “Molded Interconnect Device”, that is a three-dimensional, injection-molded leadframe. Consequently, the term “MID conductor tracks” refers to the formation of three-dimensionally running conductor tracks, which are usually applied to a three-dimensionally structured substrate.
The data carrier cards are often referred to as chip cards, since a chip is generally included as a data memory or as a data processor. In the case of such data carrier cards, either a module comprising a small printed circuit board with a chip mounted on it or a chip mounted on a leadframe and encapsulated in plastic is inserted into the recess of the card body. For data transmission to the outside or in the direction of the card, it is merely necessary to keep contacts free. Contactless transmission via transmitting and receiving units is also possible in principle.
A data carrier card in which a chip is mounted in the recess by bare-chip mounting and is contacted by MID conductor tracks is known from DE 196 01 203 A1. To protect the chip mechanically or from corrosion, a plastic covering composition is introduced into the recess, so that it covers or fills it. Subsequently, a cover is provided on the side on which the chip was inserted into the recess. The flat sides of the data carrier card may be completed by printing or labeling.
An alternative data carrier card is described in DE 106 15 980 A1. It comprises a prefabricated one-piece or one-part assembly comprising a basic card body, a cover and a flexible zone of the same material, lying in between and used for swinging the cover back and forth. The data carrier card, which has a recess, may be provided with one or more chips and subsequently be closed by the cover, which is formed in one piece with the basic card body. In this case, the cover is swung back and forth by means of a flexible region lying in between, as in the manner of a hinge, and is fastened on the flat side of the card body over the recess. This arrangement consequently avoids the provision of two separate parts, the basic card body and the cover. Conductor tracks which run from the surface of the basic card body into the recess, in order to establish an electrical connection there with the chip inserted into the recess, are configured by using the MID technique.
The two data carrier arrangements known from the prior art have the disadvantage that the conductor tracks applied to a three-dimensionally structured substrate can only be produced by a complex production process. A producer of such data carrier arrangements must not only have injection-molding processes but also have production know-how in the field of structured metals.
In addition, the electrical functional testing is more difficult in the case of the data carrier cards described. It is customary after the establishment of the electrical connection between a chip and the conductor runs to check the electrical functional capability once again. This is because high temperatures occur in the case of the bonding processes frequently used, and they may damage a semiconductor chip that otherwise is functionally capable. However, testing is only possible when the chip has already been fitted into the card body. In the event of damage to the chip, consequently a card body that in itself is defect-free, with the complexly produced MID conductor tracks, must be thrown away as scrap.